parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue and Friends Meet Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 2
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Pirate Pig Captain: I'm the Captain of the Pirate Pigs, We're Looking for Jewels and Gold! *Pirate Piggies: Gold! *Pirate Pig Captain: We've Looked and Looked for Days and Nights... *Pirate Piggy: And Some Days, We Get Cold! *Pirate Piggies: Cold! *Pirate Pig Captain: But, We Will Find the Treasure Chest, and Know It Now for Sure. *Pirate Piggies: Sure! *Pirate Pig Captain: We Better Find Some Treasure Soon, Or They Might Throw Me Overboard. *Pirate Piggies: Hmm, (Whispering) *(Spotting at Treasure Chest) *Pirate Pig Captain: Look It, Look It, Me Pirate Piggies, I See the Treasure Chest, I Bet It's Got Gold In It!, (Oinks) *Pirate Piggies: Yay! *Pirate Pig Captain: We've Got to Get That Treasure Chest! *(Song Starts) *Pirate Piggies: The Treasure Chest, The Treasure Chest, That's the Think That We Loved Best! *Pirate Pig Captain: Now Pirate Friends are Just Been Told, Let's Go and Get That Chest With Gold! *Pirate Piggies: (Gasping) *Tickety: (Gasps), Dora, Boots, I Hear Pirates! *Dora: Uh-Oh, That Sounds Like Pirates, Do You See The Pirates? *Slippery: Over There! *Boots: Yeah, It's the Pirate Piggies! *Benny: They're Taking Our Costumes! *Isa: They Think It's Treasure! *Mailbox: Oh No! *Pirate Piggies: Yo, Ho, Ho, Yo, Ho, Ho, We've Got Treasure, We've Got Treasure, Treasure, Treasure, Treasure! *Dora: Wait, Come Back! *Boots: You Got Our Costumes! *(Everyone Telling The Piggies to Come Back) *All Dora and Blue Characters: Oh No! *Isa: If We Don't Get the Costumes Back, We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates. *Benny: And If We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates, Then We Can't Be In Our Pirate Play. *All Dora and Blue Characters: (singing) We Cannot Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes, We Cannot Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes. *Steve: What Should We Do? *Dora: I Have an Idea, Guys, Guys, Guys, Atencion, Atencion! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (singing) I Know It's Going Very Bad, I Know You're Feeling Really Mad, But Don't Give Up, Don't Feel Sad, We'll Find a Way to Get Our Costumes Back! *Steve: Let Dora Stop and Think! *Boots: She's Good When She Stops and Thinks! *Dora: Let's Stop and Think! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Stop and Think! *Dora: We Can Get Our Costumes Back! *All Dora and Blue Characters: We Can? *Tico: De Verdad? *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Sure! *Sidetable: We Just Have to Know Where to Go. *All Dora and Blue Characters: (Cheering) *Boots: But Dora, We Don't Know Where to Go! *Dora: Well, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? *Shovel: The Map! *Dora: Say It With Me! *All Dora and Blue Characters: The Map! *Steve: Even Louder! *All Dora and Blue Characters: The Map! *(Song Starts) *Map: (singing) Who's the Guy You Need to Know, When You've Got a Place to Go, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (singing) Who Can Help You Say, Hey, I Figured Out The Way, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (singing) I Show You Where to Go, and Help You Find Your Way! *The Fiesta Trio: Yay! *Map: (singing) I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (singing) He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map! *Map: I'm the Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Ahoy, Maties, Today, I'm a Treasure Map, We Need to Find the Costumes in the Treasure Chest, The Pirate Piggies Took The Treasure Chest to Treasure Island, Do You See the Treasure Chest? *(Click) *Map: Yeah!, Here It Is, Well, I Know The Way to Get to Treasure Island! *(Song Starts) *Map: (singing) First You Have to Sail Across the Seven Seas, Then Go Under the Singing Bridge, and If You Succeed, You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island. *The Fiesta Trio: (singing) You'll Find the Costumes at Treasure Island! *(Stars Appearing) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Stars: (singing) La, La, La, La, La! *Map: And Try to Catch Singing Stars Along the Way, So Remember. *(Song Starts) *Map: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *(Song Ends) *Map: Sing It With Me! *(Song Starts) *Map: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *Dora: (singing) Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Where Do We Go First? *(Clicks) *Dora: Seas, Right, The Seven Seas! *Blue: (Barks) *Pail: We Need to Find the Seven Seas! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Where are the Seven Seas? *(Clicks) *Boots: Yeah, There They Are! *Steve: But We're Going to Need a Boat. *Dora: Do You See A Boat? *(Clicks) *Shovel: Yeah! *Sidetable: Let's Use The Boat from The Play! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts